Syal
by Carnetia
Summary: Dia tidak sadar. Bahwa gadis itulah yang sangat ia cintai


**_ Title: Syal_**

**_ Author: CelestyaRegalyana_**

**_ Genre: Romance, Hurt-Comfort, Drama(Gak yakin nih)_**

**_ Rated: T_**

**_ Disclaimer: Feari Teiru hanya punya Hiro Mashima-San, Author hanya minjem sama Hiro Mashima-San_**

**_Yo! Ketemu lagi sama Author yang cantik sejagat dunia ini (Readers:"Wee, ada yang punya ember?") Oke, oke serius! Ini fanfic kedua ku setelah yang Onii-Chan #Promosi. Oke, langsung dimulai aja!_**

**_ Selamat membaca~_**

* * *

"Hmmhh… Ini tanggal 18 ya?" Terdengar suara wanita yang sedang melihat kalender. Juvia Lockser.

"Eh?! Berarti besok hari ulang tahun Gray-Sama!" Pekik gadis itu. _**Hmhh… Kasih hadiah apa ya?**_ Gumam Juvia. Juvia melihat keluar jendela. "Ini kan musim salju… Bagaimana ya kalau Juvia kasih Gray-Sama syal saja… Juvia kan belum pernah memberi Gray-Sama syal,"

"Minta ajarin Erza-San aja deh, Erza-San kan pandai dalam hal beginian," Gumam Gadis Air itu lagi. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Ah! Bahan-bahannya? Juvia beli saja deh…," Kata Juvia sambil memasangkan syal ke lehernya dan memakai sepatu boot nya, lalu mengambil dompetnya.

~=SKIP=~

_Tok_, _Tok_, _Tok_! "Erza-San!"

"Ada apa, Juvia?" Erza keluar dari kamarnya. "Tolong ajarkan Juvia membuat syal, Erza-San… _**Onegai**_...,"

"Tumben… Ada apa memangnya Juvia?" Tanya Erza. "Ehm… Hari ini Gray-Sama ulang tahun… Jadi, Juvia ingin memberikan hadiah berupa syal buatan Juvia sendiri. Maukah Erza-San membantu ku?" Pinta Juvia, memelas. "Tentu, ayo masuk!"."_**Arigatou**_, Erza-San!"."_**Douita**_."

Juvia dan Erza masuk ke kamar. "Apakah kamu telah membawa semua bahan-bahannya? Bahan-bahan ku sudah habis."."Tenang saja Erza-San, tadi aku sudah membeli semua bahan-bahannya. Ini," Juvia menunjukkan kantong plastik yang menggembung.

"Oh… Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"."_**Ha'i**_!"

"Nah ini dia alatnya… Cara memakainya seperti ini," Erza memberikan contoh. "Tetapi, kamu haru berhati-hati agar tidak salah dan tidak kena tanganmu. Ini tajam lho!"

"Mungkin membuatnya akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Apalagi kamu masih pertama kali. Apa tidak apa-apa, Juvia?" Tanya Erza, khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa, Erza-San! Juvia akan melakukan apa pun, asalkan Gray-Sama senang!"

"Kau wanita yang baik, Juvia." Puji Erza. Juvia tersipu. "A-A… _**Arigatou**_,"

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai!"

~=SKIP=~

"Fyuhh… Selesai juga…," Gumam Juvia. "Juvia… Ini sudah jam 2 malam lho, kamu harus tidur…

Nanti kamu bisa sakit lho!". "Iya, Erza-San… Ini juga sudah selesai kok!" Juvia membereskan semua barang-barang nya. Juga membersihkan lantai kamar Erza yang kotor. "Tidak usah Juvia! Biar aku saja yang bersihkan!" Cegah Erza. "Tidak Erza-San… Kan Juvia sudah banyak merepotkan Erza-San. Jadi, Juvia harus membersihkan ini."

"Erza-San, terima kasih telah mengajari Juvia." Kata Juvia sambil menunduk di depan Erza. "Namanya kan kita teman! Teman kan harus saling membantu satu sama lain."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ya, Erza-San!"."Iya…"

Juvia pergi berjalan ke kamarnya dengan senyuman lebar, dia yakin, pasti Gray-Sama nya sangat senang. Erza tersenyum melihatnya. "_**Juvia benar-benar wanita yang baik…,**_"

~=SKIP=~ 19 Juli, Guild Fairy Tail…

"Hmmphh…," Juvia menguap dengan sangat lebar (Tetapi dia menutup mulutnya). Dia ngantuk karena dia kurang tidur. Dia tidur jam 2 malam, bangun 9 pagi. "_**Doushita**_ Juvia? Mata mu merah, kantung mata mu hitam… Apa kah kamu begadang, Juvia?" Tanya Mira. "Ya, begitulah Mira-San…,"."Oh…," Mira melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

_**Gray-Sama kok belum datang ya…**_ Gumam Juvia. Setahu Juvia, Gray-Sama nya itu selalu datang jam 9 atau setengah 9. _**Apa aku datang saja ke rumah Gray-Sama saja**_? Tanya Juvia dalam hati. _**Baiklah aku akan datang…**_

Juvia berjalan keluar guild Fairy Tail yang sangat berisik itu. Dia berjalan menuju rumah pujaan hatinya.

Di tengah perjalanan, Juvia menemukan Gray yang sedang berdiri menatap sebuah sungai yang dangkal. Juvia tersenyum lebar.

"Gray-Sama!" Panggil Juvia. Gray menengoknya dengan tatapan malas. "Apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Gray-Sama! Ini hadiah dari Juvia!" Ucap Juvia sambil memberikan Gray syal buatannya. "Juvia…"."_**Mage**_ es tidak pernah kedinginan."

"Ta-Tapi, itu Gray-Sama sedang memakai syal…," Kata Juvia dengan sangat pelan. "Karena ini spesial dan berbeda." Jawab Gray. Gray menunjukkan sesuatu di syalnya.

..

DEG!

_Lucy_

.

.

Itulah kata-kata yang di bordir yang ada di syal Gray.

"…Kena-Kena-Kenapa… Spesial Gray-Sama?...," Tanya Juvia. Mata Juvia sudah memanas. "Karena aku mencintainya."

DEG! Rasanya hati Juvia ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang sangat tajam. "Gra… Gray-Sama… Menyukai Lucy-San? Buka-Bukan... Mencintai… Lucy-San?...,"."Ya." Jawab Gray singkat. Dia lalu berjalan menjauhi Juvia.

"_**Matte**_, Gray-Sama!" Juvia memegang tangan Gray. "Apa lagi?!"

"To… Tolong terima syal buatan Juvia ini… Juvia sudah susah payah membuatnya…," Pinta Juvia. Gray mengambil syal tersebut. Tiba-tiba Gray tersenyum sinis dan terkesan mengejek. "Jelek."

DEG!

"Jauh lebih bagus buatan Lucy daripada buatan mu. Murahan. Kalau kau tak pandai, tak usah memaksakan dirimu. Semuanya berantakan. Sangat jelek." Sindir Gray. Air mata Juvia tumpah.

"Ka… Kalau… Begitu… Bsakah Gray-Sama menerimanya saja?..."

"TIDAK BISA!" Bentak Gray. Juvia terkejut. Gray yang ia kenal bukan seperti ini. "SEMUANYA! SEMUANYA BERANTAKAN KARENA MU JUVIA!"

"LUCY MENGIRA KALAU AKU SUKA PADAMU! LUCY KECEWA! SETELAH ITU DIA PACARAN DENGAN NATSU! PADAHAL TINGGAL SEDIKIT LAGI AKU MENDAPATKAN DIA, STALKER MURAHAN! KAU MEMANG PENGANGGU! PANTASAN ORANG BILANG KAU SELALU MEMBUAT ORANG DEPRESI! GARA-GARA KAMU SEMUANYA! KAMU TIDAK TAU PERJUANGAN AKU UNTUK MENDAPATKAN LUCY!" Teriak Gray. Juvia menangis makin kencang. "AKU JUGA TERGANGGU KARENA SIKAP MU ITU! SELALU MENGIKUTI AKU KEMANA-MANA! KAU TAU?! SELAMA INI AKU MENGANGGAP MU TIDAK ADA! TIDAK ADA! ENYAHLAH KAU!" Teriak Gray lagi.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PEDULI PADAMU WALAUPUN KAMU MATI! DASAR STALKER MURAHAN!" Gray menginjak syal buatan Juvia, lalu membuang nya ke sungai. "Oh! Dan ini barang-barang lainnya!"

Gray melemparkan semua barang-barang yang pernah Juvia kasih padanya. Mulai dari _**cookies**_, boneka Gray dan Juvia, bunga, bola musik(Author gak tau apa namanya), dan lain-lain. Bola musiknya juga pecah.

"Barang-barang ini sangat menganggu! Aku tak perlu barang jelek seperti ini!" Setelah berkata begitu, Gray melongos pergi. Juvia jatuh terduduk di tanah, lalu menangis sekuat-kuatnya.

Ternyata… Selama ini pengorbanannya, kerja kerasnya, cintanya sia-sia. Hatinya hancur. Perasaannya juga. Semuanya sia-sia…

~=SKIP=~ 2 hari kemudian…

Sudah 2 hari Juvia tidak datang ke guild. Dan 2 hari ini juga hujan deras. Tetapi, semua belum menyadarinya. Karena mereka kira Juvia malas datang, karena ini kan musim salju. Tiba-tiba Erza datang ke tempat Gray. "Gray!"

"Ada apa Erza?" Tanya Gray. "Apakah kamu sudah menerima syal buatan Juvia?"

"Belum. Ada apa?" Gray berbohong. Dia pasti akan kena hajar kalau dia berkata jujur kalau dia menolaknya. "Hmhh… Aneh… Ah sudahlah… Aku hanya ingin cerita padamu."

"Cerita apa?" Tanya Gray penasaran. "Kalau dia memberikan syal itu, kau jangan menolaknya ya?". Gray agak terkejut. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Juvia, dia selalu berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian darimu. Aku salut melihatnya. Seperti syal semalam, entah sudah berapa kali dia gagal, mungkin lebih dari sepuluh kali. Aku selalu ingin membantunya, tapi dia menolak dan selalu mengatakan '_**Tidak apa-apa Erza-San! Juvia akan berjuang untuk Gray-Sama! Walaupun itu harus memakan waktu yang lama, atau apapun itu, yang penting Gray-Sama senang! Atau… Bahkan itu mengobarkan nyawa Juvia**_' Setelah membuat syal itu, tangannya juga luka-luka. Jelas saja sih, dia baru belajar membuat seperti itu. Dan hadiah lainnya, seperti _**cookies**_, dia membuatnya karena kau mengatakan '_**Ah~Aku ingin cookies**_' Paginya, dia langsung mengunjungi kamar ku dan bilang '_**Erza-San, tolong bantu Juvia untuk membuat cookies. Juvia ingin membuatnya karena Gray-Sama bilang ingin cookies**_' Dan… Gray! Hey Gray!" Setelah Erza berkata panjang lebar seperti itu, Gray langsung lari.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa… Kenapa dia baru sadar perjuangan gadis itu? Kenapa dia baru sadar besarnya cinta gadis itu? Kenapa setelah dia menolak gadis itu mentah-mentah, dia baru sadar kalau dia mencintai gadis itu? Mata Gray memanas. Teringat kepekaannya. Teringat perkataannya. Teringat juga wajah menyedihkan gadis itu.

_**Dia sebenarnya di mana sih?!**_ Pikir Gray. Juvia belum ditemukan. Padahal Gray sudah datang ke apartemen Juvia. _**Ah… Jangan-jangan…**_ Tanpa pikir panjang, Gray langsung lari ke arah yang dimaksudkannya.

Setelah Gray berlari-lari lagi, akhirnya dia menemukan Juvia di taman bunga di tengah hutan yang cukup jauh dari kota Magnolia. Waktu itu Juvia bilang, dia menemukan taman bunga yang indah di tengah hutan. Juvia sedang menangis sambil memeluk kakinya.

"Juvia!" Juvia tersentak. Dia langsung melihat ke belakang. "Grray-Ssa… Ssama?" Gray agak terkejut melihat penampilan wanita itu. Bibir yang membiru, wajah yang pucat, dan suara yang bergetar. Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau dia disitu selama dua hari ini!

"Apakah kau disini selama 2 hari?!" Tanya Gray. Juvia tersenyum pahit.

"K-kan… G-r-ray-Sa- …G-r-ray, G-r-ray pi-ppingin Jj-juvia u-untuk pergi dari hhi-hidup Gray… Jadi Ju-Juvia akan di-disini selamanya… Tapi… J-Juvia ppingin… Gray tau… Bah-Bahwa, cinta Jjuv-Juvia itu sse-serius… Bbah-wa Juvia mencin-tai Gray lee-bi-h d-da-ri dirinya sendiri. Juvia bahkan rela… Uuu-Untuk mengorbankan nyawa Jjj-uvia. Juvia… Hanya… Ingi-Ingin Grr-ay untuk menerima ssya-syal buatan Juvia juga hadiah… Darr-Dari Juvia lainnya… Tidak apa-apa… Kalau nnn-anti membuangnya… Tapi asalkan… Asalkan Grrray… Menerimanya… Sama ss-eperti perasann Jjju-via…," Kata Juvia dengan nada bergetar dan tersendat.

Dada Gray rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang sangat tajam. Apakah… Apakah sebegitu jahatnya dirinya?

Perlahan tapi pasti, Gray maju ke arah Juvia dan memegang bahunya. _**Astaga… Dingin! Jangan-jangan dia mengambil syal itu disungai itu?!**_

"Juvia, aku-aku benar-benar minta maaf atas… Kesalahanku selama ini, juga keegoisan ku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku selalu merasa terganggu karena kau selalu mengikuti ku, sebenarnya aku sangat senang. Aku salut. Salut dengan kesetianmu, cintamu, juga perjuanganmu. Aku tak sadar… Bahwa aku mencintai mu Juvia. Sangat mencintai mu." Juvia terkejut. "Aa-pakah itu benar Grrr-ay-Sama?" Gray mengangguk. "Maukah kau menerima ku, Juvia?" Juvia tersenyum senang dan menangis bahagia. Juvia mengangguk. Gray langsung memeluknya erat._** Bodohnya aku tidak menyadari perasaanu selama ini… Daisuki, Juvia**_

* * *

_**Huwaa… Capek juga… Ide fanfic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari komik FT. Author aja langsug klepek-klepek gak jelas(?) waktu baca komiknya.**_

_**Yah seperti biasa, Jangan lupa di review ya!**_

_**Sankyuu~**_


End file.
